The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to conveyors having conveyor belts with article-supporting rollers extending through the thickness of the belt and selectively activated and deactivated by lowering the conveyor belt onto and raising the conveyor belt above roller bearing surfaces.
Modular plastic conveyor belts with article-supporting rollers extending through the belt are used in many package-handling conveyors, such as sorters, singulators, and diverters. The belt rollers are activated by bearing surfaces, such as flat wearstrips or roller arrays, underlying the belt on the carryway. As the belt advances along the carryway, the belt rollers rotate as they roll on the bearing surfaces. Articles atop the rollers are pushed along the advancing belt in a direction perpendicular to the rollers' axes of rotation, which may be parallel, perpendicular, or oblique to the direction of belt travel.
In some applications, it is desirable to selectively activate and deactivate the belt rollers. This is conventionally done by moving, such as raising and lowering, the bearing surfaces into and out of contact with the belt rollers. But the bearing surfaces that have to be moved can be heavy or unwieldy and require a heavy motor or complex framework to make them move.